


Not Always As Lucky

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multi, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus Ampora and Aranea Serket, two members of Meulin's guard, get engaged. Meulin learns the pain of unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always As Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



Cronus Ampora and Aranea Serket were eating dinner together, as was common practice for those two, when Cronus suddenly spoke up.

"Aranea?" he said hesitantly.  
"Yes?" Aranea looked up.  
"Howv long havwe wve been together?"  
"Three years. Why?"  
"Because I'vwe been thinkin...and I'vwe realised that I don't want our relationship to go on like this." he said slowly.  
"What? Why?!" Aranea panicked.

Cronus chuckled quietly, taking hold of Aranea's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Let me finish, beautiful. I don't want our relationship to go on like this because..." he got up from his chair and went down on one knee, holding up out a ring set with a large sapphire "I wvant you to be my wvife." he murmured.  
Aranea's squeal of delight was muffled by her hands over her mouth.  
"Aranea Serket," smiled Cronus "wvill you marry me?"  
"Yes. Yes I will, oh my god Cronus..." she nodded, smiling radiantly.

Cronus put the ring on her finger then pulled her into a kiss. That kiss developed and no one else in the palace saw the two of them for the rest of the evening.

But that's a whole other fic.  
~

It was the following evening and Meulin was in Rosa's quarters. The Captain was due to have dinner with the King and Queen (aka her future parents in law) and Rosa had offered to help her get ready and thus had chosen Meulin's dress and was currently styling the other's raven curls.

"There." smiled Rosa, sliding Meulin's silver and ruby comb into the bun she'd created "You Look Beautiful, Sweetie."  
"Thank you, Rosa. I should let you choose my attire more often." replied Meulin.  
"Finally One Of You Who Listens To Me On That. Perhaps There Is Still Hope For Kankri, Mituna And Horuss." mused Rosa, making Meulin laugh.

"Did you hear about Aranea and Cronus' engagement?" asked Meulin when her laughter had subsided.  
"...Yes. Aranea Told Me Herself." Rosa replied, and Meulin could detect a subtle shift in her friend's mood.  
"What's wrong?" she asked gently as Rosa moved to start on the other's makeup, her manner somewhat subdued.  
"Im Sure I Do Not Know What You Mean. Close Your Eyes." Rosa Instructed.  
"Forget the makeup for the moment." Meulin took the brush from Rosa and set it upon the dressing table "Something's wrong and I want to know what."  
"...Very Well." sighed Rosa.

Meulin stood up and led Rosa over to the sofa in the room, gesturing for Rosa to sit down next to her.

"So...I brought up the subject of Aranea and Cronus' engagement and that's when you became subdued." Meulin said softly.  
"Sweetie That's Ridiculous..." Rosa tried to dismiss.  
"Is it? Rosa, you've been my friend for over a year and a half now, and I like to think I can read my friends. Something is bothering you...and it's because I care about you that I want to know, so I can help and be here for you." Meulin whispered kindly.

Rosa's jade green irises met Meulin's olive ones for a moment before the seamstress/healer sighed and looked away. When she next spoke, she spoke to her own hands, clasped in her lap.

"When Aranea Told Me The News, I Was Of Course Pleased To See Her So Joyful...But Nothing Could Change The Ache In My Heart As I Inwardly Acknowledged The Loss..."  
"You love Aranea don't you." Meulin whispered. It wasn't a question.  
Rosa seemed surprised, she looked at Meulin in shock, the colour high on her cheeks "How Did You Know?" she breathed.  
The Captain smiled playfully "Two things gave it away: the night we celebrated mine and Kankri's engagement, you didn't exactly push her and her flirtations away-"  
"I Was Merely Intoxicated." Rosa interrupted quickly.  
"Aranea was intoxicated. You were sober enough to say no...and I don't think you wanted to." Meulin replied gently.

Rosa blushed deeper and a tiny smile quirked her lips. 

"Secondly," Meulin continued "I've seen the way you look at Aranea...it's exactly the same way I've noticed Kankri looking at me sometimes." 

"...You're Right." whispered Rosa, tears shimmering in her eyes "I Do Love Aranea, I Can't Deny It. Aranea And I Have Been Friends Since We Were Children, And My Own Mother Was The Chief Healer In This Palace...When We Became Teenagers, And Each Took Up Training For Our Future Positions In The Palace, Well, My Affections Turned Into More Than Friendship."  
"I...I never knew my mother..." Meulin said quietly "My father raised me for as long as I can remember...I don't know what happened to my mother-"

Meulin looked up to see Rosa crying quietly, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Rosa!" she gasped, fumbling for a handkerchief to dry the healer's tears before hugging Rosa and letting her cry.  
"You Should Go, Sweetie." Rosa sniffled after a few minutes "Otherwise You'll Be Late."  
"But I want to stay and help you!" objected Meulin.  
Rosa smiled sadly "I'm Afraid There's Nothing To Be Done, Meulin. You Should Go." she repeated.

Meulin could see that arguing was hopeless, so she sighed with defeat and got to her feet, the emerald skirt of her sleeveless gown flowing around her.

"Don't Forget This." Rosa handed her a pale green veil, which Meulin put around her shoulders.  
"...I won't tell anyone about this, Rosa. You have my word on that." Meulin said softly.  
"Thank You, Sweetie." breathed Rosa.  
~

Meulin left Rosa's quarters, closing the door behind her. She sighed heavily and leant against the wall, thinking.

"Meulin?" she looked up and saw Kankri coming down the corridor.  
Meulin smiled and straightened up. When Kankri joined her, she silently pulled him into a kiss.  
"What was that for?" murmured Kankri, pulling her close.  
"I just...realised that some people aren't always as lucky as us, that's all." mused Meulin.  
"What do you mean, my love?" frowned Kankri.  
"I'd be breaking a promise if I told you." Meulin said simply.  
"I suppose I can't argue with that." chuckled Kankri, pulling away and offering his arm to her "My parents are waiting for us." he smiled.

Meulin took his arm and the prince escorted her to the dining room where the King and Queen were waiting.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"  
"Only 87 times already."  
"You kept count?"

Meulin's giggling echoed around the corridor.


End file.
